


Tanzari

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [51]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir tries to explain to Gandalf why he could not offer the crown of Gondor to Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanzari

"It's not your place to deny the return of the king." Gandalf's voice is more tired than angry, and Faramir lets out a quiet sigh. He knows the wizard thinks he's making a mistake in keeping the winged crown of Gondor in the vault it has remained in since the death of the last king, but he also knows why he had told Aragorn that the crown of Gondor could not sit on his head.

"It is my place to uphold the laws of Gondor, and to see that she is given the best governance possible." Faramir turns away from the fireplace he had been warming his hands at before Gandalf had come through his office door. "Those laws still require that the crown, as all titles and offices, be passed along the male line." He pauses, meeting the troubled gaze of the wizard steadily. "I shouldn't be Steward by those same laws, save for those very specific laws regarding his successor that my father ensured were passed - and not merely by decree, but by the consensus of the Lords of Gondor."

That causes Gandalf's expression to go through some interesting convolutions, though Faramir cannot tell what the thoughts behind them are. So long as Gandalf doesn't make the same hurtful mistakes that others already have.

"There is precedent for inheritance through the female line, as well as by a female." Gandalf is speaking of older laws, and suggesting in a less than subtle way that Faramir could have cited those precedents rather than the laws in place in Gondor.

"Laws that many are wary of because they consider them corrupted, as Númenor was before it fell." Faramir doesn't mention his own hesitance to use the laws of Númenor, born of dreams that have never ceased. "It would have caused more trouble than Gondor needs now to make such an offer on my own authority. Aragorn does not need to inherit a kingdom that is on the brink of tearing itself apart."

"Preventing the return of the king will not solve those problems." Gandalf has a hint of impatience, but there is also the tiredness of earlier once more.

"Nor will his return fix them," Faramir counters. "Patience and diplomacy are needed now, and I will do what I can to heal the rifts. I can do nothing else."

When he'd been coming to terms with the secret Denethor had carried and hidden all his life, Faramir had also realized just what his father had been preparing him for when encouraging him to seek out problems and manners of dealing with them - resolving them if possible, or mitigating them if there was nothing that would heal the breach between people.

If Denethor had died before his secret had become public, Faramir could have seen himself surrendering the office of Steward in favor of Aragorn being crowned King of Gondor. If he had not needed to placate nobles who were already on edge about what Denethor's secret might mean for their own holdings and titles, he could have gladly swept aside Gondor's law in favor of older precedent.

But that way was shut, a locked and barred door that he could only acknowledge and turn away from for the open doorway that led the direction he had taken.

"This is not a situation you can manipulate in your favor, Gandalf." Faramir once more meets Gandalf's gaze without flinching. "It is a matter that must be taken care of by ourselves, and not with the meddling of those outside. You have provided the advice you wish, and I will think upon what use I might put it to. But there is nothing more you can do if you remain here, save to undermine your purpose."

He expects the disappointed look from Gandalf, and he does not let himself show that it still manages to cut into him, waiting patiently instead until the wizard leaves. Faramir keeps himself contained until he shuts the door of his office gently, and settles back at the desk that had once been Denethor's, only then allowing himself to slump, weary of the game he has learned in the last twenty years, and had hoped not to play such a great part in for years yet.

After a long moment, he straightens with a quiet sigh, reaching for the parchment rolls and sheets that he has to manage today. The people can wait for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "he governs".


End file.
